Prescriptions are dispensed in hospitals, nursing homes and other institutions generally by hand. Nurses and medical staff will collect the needed medication at an internal pharmacy, such as at an automated dispensing cabinet (an “ADC,” a vending machine-style cabinet located in a ward that dispenses medication to nurses once it is prescribed for a patient). The nurse will collect the medications for each patient for distribution. The medications can be temporarily stored in a cup for dispensing, or other temporary storage device. The nurse will then dispense the medication to patients when doing his/her rounds. These methods of delivering medication have inherent distribution errors, and these errors can result in patients consuming the improper medication or incorrect dosage, with possible adverse drug reactions, including death. A better distribution system is needed to reduce distribution errors.